gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Forel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:The Dragon Demands page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! QueenBuffy (talk) 23:36, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Apologies in advance if this is not the right place to ask: I noticed the wikia uses a lot of HBO photographs, and the disclaimer says it secured permission from HBO. Could you advise me how to best contact HBO for such a permission? I've made a visualization of all character interactions in the novels, and I'd like to post it online, perhaps even here, if anyone is interested and it is technically possible, as a way to understand the novels (or the show) a little better. I'd appreciate it if you could point me in the right direction or perhaps even give me an address that handles that kind of request. --Forel (talk) 23:36, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Wikis don't actually ask permission from the HBO publicity office to use image files. Rather it is tacitly assumed under the principle of "Fair Use". Thus wikis license image files with tags saying "we have permission to use this" because it's part of the Fair Use principle and HBO is aware of this in general. This is irrelevant to fanart productions you've made based on the novels; it's a derivative work and on a certain level you have claim over your own artwork. However, this is purely a wiki for the TV show continuity, not the novels, and we don't use images based on scenes from the novels, no matter how accurate, not even professional artwork commissioned for the novels (barring one or two exceptions if it's to point out a factual difference between them, i.e. to show how big the Iron Throne is in the novels compared to the TV show). You can try loading your book-based fanart up on the novels wiki: A Wiki of Ice and Fire (hosted on Westeros.org); though there's no guarantee they will use your fanart. Either way I'm sorry but your artwork isn't really applicable to this TV wiki.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:45, February 19, 2016 (UTC) @QueenBuffy: Thank you for your speedy response. Do you have any information on how to obtain the permission you mentioned in 2)? Because http://www.hbo.com/html/terms-of-use/ (paragraph 6) sounds like what I'd like to do, namely include those character photographs, would not be permitted without their consent. But perhaps it all sounds scarier than it is and the use case falls into fair use after all. :) I contacted the address at the bottom of the terms-of-use, but I'm not sure that's the correct way to go about it. @The Dragon Demands: thank you for your response as well. I probably wasn't very clear, but I didn't create new images of the characters, I want to use HBO's photos, just like the wiki does, that's why I asked here. I understand that the wiki is about the TV show, I want to make my project online available, including it here (or the other wikis you mentioned) was just an optional idea. :) Thank you both for your time and information, I know this is vastly off topic for the wiki. Forel (talk) 10:30, February 19, 2016 (UTC)